Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to barbed sutures and systems and methods for forming thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to barbed sutures and systems and methods for affixing barbs on the suture.
Background of Related Art
Barbed sutures are generally made of the same materials as conventional sutures and offer several advantages for closing wounds compared with conventional sutures. A barbed suture includes an elongate body that has one or more spaced barbs that project from the surface of the elongate body along the length of the suture. The barbs are arranged to allow passage of the barbed suture in one direction through tissue but resist movement of the barbed suture in the opposite direction. Thus, one advantage of barbed sutures has been the provision of a non-slip attribute.
Barbed sutures are known for use in countless procedures. The number of barbs called for on a particular suture may be influenced by the type of tissue being sutured, the size of the wound and/or the strength required to hold the wound closed. Like a conventional suture, a barbed suture may be inserted into tissue using a surgical needle.
In some circumstances, a specific configuration of barbs on the exterior surface of the suture is preferred to achieve optimal wound closure holding for a particular wound. However, in other circumstances, where the wound or tissue repair needed is relatively small, a reduced number of barbs may be desired. In other circumstances, a two-way or bidirectional barbed suture is desirable where the barbs over a portion of the suture permit passing of the suture in one direction and barbs over another portion of the suture permit passing of the suture in a second direction to perform a tight closing stitch.
Various methods of forming barbs on sutures have been proposed. For example, barbs have been formed using mechanical cutting, laser cutting, injection molding, stamping, extrusion and the like. However, such methods may be difficult or costly to achieve the desired result with respect to getting the arrangement of barbs in a configuration needed for the appropriate procedure and for doing so in an efficient cost effective manner. These methods may also compromise the integrity of the suture as each relies on the suture for the material to create the barb.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a system and method of forming barbed sutures that is less difficult, more effective and/or economical. There is also a continuing need for methods which are able to vary the size, the number, the location and/or the depth of the barbs. It would further be beneficial if the barb is not formed from the material making up the suture.